


Storms

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: Poe comes to drop off some supplies for Rey. Providing some much needed company... All night.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the formatting. I wrote this about an hour ago, edited it slightly and posted it. It's 3 am and I SHOULD be writing for my classes.... But instead I'm writing damerey smut... I'm great at life choices.

As the landing gear of his fighter finally touched the gravely surface of Ach-too, Poe let out a sigh of relief. Behind him he could hear his small astromech making the shutdown checks just before the old x-wing whirred down and finally went silent. As the hatch lifted he was met with the sound of waves, the smell of salt, and the crisp air that he hadn’t breathed in far too long. Even if they had a cruiser a few parsecs from here, any real distance in a fighter was a chore, even if you loved flying. Battles were where the real thrill was at.  
For the most part, they were at a stand-still. The First Order had tucked tail and run after the destruction of Snoke’s ship, and the entire chain of command was falling apart from the inside ever since Kylo Ren made himself the Supreme Leader. After the Battle of Crait, Rey had returned to the lonely island she had travelled to so long ago, focusing on the solitude and trying to get as much distance between her and the man known formerly as Ben Solo. Poe was here to restock some of her supplies.  
“Alright, Beebee, let’s get this show on the road. Rey said she’d be waiting for us but I don’t see her. So let’s get this pack ready for her.” He talked absently to his droid, enjoying the happy beeps and whirrs he got when he even just mentioned Rey. The little one had really gotten attached to her.  
Poe jumped to the ground, forgoing the ladder, and moving around to the back of the ship where the small compartment was. He hadn’t been able to bring much, mostly seeds, small things that could be kept compact and didn’t spoil easily. There were a few pots and pans, things that she would definitely need for a long stay here. He really wondered why she wanted to be on this lonely, dreary island, it didn’t make sense, wanting to be alone, but he supposed she had always lived in some sort of seclusion.  
“Getting started without me, huh?”  
Poe spun around to see Rey, a heavy cloak pulled around her shoulders and staff in her hand. Despite the dreary, and rather wizardish garb, she looked healthy and warm, so different from that first time they had met.  
“Hey!” he said, grinning from ear to ear and setting down the pack he was holding to greet her with a proper hug- as any true Dameron should do. It warmed him to the core as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight, lingering a little. He felt Beebee nudging at their legs, laughing as the little astromech let out an excited screech.  
“Why hello there, Beebee!” Rey said warmly, pulling back and kneeling to the ground, fiddling with the droid’s antenna and ‘straightening’ it, as it requested. Apparently Poe just didn’t do it right anymore.  
“No matter how much they beg to stay, the answer is no.” Poe chuckled, rolling his eyes at the short, flat honk he got from Beebee.  
“This place is too hard to get around for you, buddy. I promise though that you will get an extensive oil bath when you get back though...” she smiled up at Poe, “Did you bring me those seeds I asked for? I think those melons will grow nicely in my garden.” She said as she stood up looking over his shoulder at the packs.  
“Of course I did. That along with a long list of instructions from my dad because apparently he is an expert on all things melon.” he chuckled, supposing his father probably was, considering that was what he had settled down on Yavin 4 to grow.  
“I’m always open to suggestions.” she smiled and strode over to the side of the fighter, running her hand along the bottom edge of it where it was still slightly warm. “Looks like she could use a new paint job.”  
“Yeah I know... but we don’t really have a lot of time for that right now... with trying to build the Resistance back up and all... do you really plan to stay out here? You could do a lot to help with recruitment... a pretty face is always nice.”  
“You think I’m pretty?” Rey teased with a smirk, wiping her hand on her leggings, “anyway I think you and Finn are the only pretty faces the Resistance needs. Especially Finn, looks and heroics? What a wet dream.”  
Poe couldn’t help but snort at that comment. She was right, but he did not think he was fulfilling his full duty to their beloved ex-stormtrooper if he didn’t at least try to lure Rey back to civilization.  
“So... Where’s the Falcon?”  
“She’s tucked away in the dryest cave I could find that was big enough. It’s right near where I’m camped, I can show you if you would like. Unless you’re too tired after climbing all the stairs.”  
“Have you ever spent seven hours in hyperspace in one tiny cockpit? I am going to relish those stairs. I'll probably kiss them.” he laughed and hefted the cases into his arms. “Besides, I wanna get a good look at that ship... I barely remember it.” he said before heading toward the start the winding, steep path up the mountain, only getting a few steps before nearly dropping everything.  
“Give me one of those.” Rey said sympathetically, taking the pack off the top and tucking it under her arm. Poe wasn't going to protest, although he always liked to be a gentleman. He knew Rey would probably take some offense to not being allowed to do some heavy lifting. She was perfectly capable after all.  
“Lead the way.”  
——————————–————————  
Poe sat down with a groan, thighs and calves aching from the climb. Rey, even now as she started to unpack things and put them away, seemed completely unphased.  
“Is this a Jedi thing? The whole, not winded, not tired thing?” he teased, gesturing lazily.  
“I'm not a Jedi, Poe.”  
“Okay, then a Force Thing?” he corrected with a small smile.  
“If it were a Force Thing I'm pretty sure you would be better off,” she continued the light banter, “I think it's an age thing.”  
“I resent that sentiment!” he laughed, “besides I'm barely Force sensitive. It's definitely a Force Thing.” he insisted, watching her with a smile before forcing himself to stand and help her, asking every now and then to make sure he was putting things in the right place. They were quiet for a while, not feeling it necessary to fill the silence.  
When the chore of unpacking the supplies was finished, Poe pushed the empty cases to the door and turned to Rey with a smile, hands on his hips. He took her in again, now without the heavy cloak, and took note of how she had changed, just in a few months. Regular meals had done her well, her cheeks filled out, the curve of her hips just a little softer, and the muscles in her arms less frighteningly prominent. She of course was probably even physically stronger than ever, but now she wasn't just muscle and it suited her.  
“You look good.” he said softly, unable to keep that to himself, feeling oddly childish as he felt his cheeks heat up and watching the light blush that mirrored it on hers. “I mean- you've always looked good--I just mean that, last time I saw you.. Well... You kind of scared me.”  
“I know what you meant, Poe. Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself.” she smiled and held his gaze for a long moment before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. “Well, I suppose that we should eat something. It's getting to be about that time. And the caretakers brought me a whole load of fresh fish and vegetables this morning.”  
“On one condition. I cook.”  
“Definitely.”  
——————————–————————  
“I don't think I have ever eaten something that delicious in my life...” Rey breathed, sitting back with a hand on her stomach, a pleased smile on her face.  
“Someday I'll make you something even better. In a real kitchen, with more ingredients, spices... The works.” Poe insisted, not that impressed with his own creation, but glad that she had enjoyed it. If anything it was filling at least.  
“I'll hold you to that, Dameron.” she sighed, letting the room drift to silence again. They were silent for a few moments before there was a bright flash of lightning and an incredibly loud crash of thunder outside. “Shit.” Rey muttered and hopped up to look out the window just as the sky let loose, the torrent immediately halving the visibility.  
“This happen often?” Poe asked as he sidled up to her at the window, feeling light mist hitting his face.  
“Fairly often... But I thought this would have held off for at least another day.” she sighed and looked up at him, noticing just how close they were. “You're going to have to stay here for the night. It's incredibly dangerous on those stairs in rain like this.”  
“Well it's not the worst place to get stuck for a night.” he assured her and nodded back toward the table “I'll help you clean up.” he said and shuffled back over, picking up their bowls and putting them aside on the stone counter, hearing Rey behind him as she put the remaining food in the small refrigerating unit in the corner. He was still marveling at how she kept it running.  
“I didn't ask earlier, but how is Rose doing? Last time I saw her she was pretty banged up still.”  
“She's doing much better... Back to work. Her and Finn are pretty funny when they get into it. Maybe a little more amicable than Han and Leia... But cute.” Poe smiled, thinking of his friends. They had been growing closer and closer, so much that Finn had come to him for advice on how to properly ask her out. At least someone was finding something good in this wretched war.  
“That's good..” Rey hummed softly, quietly straightening up the chairs at the table and fiddling with things that didn't really need moved.  
“Yeah it is good that she's doing better, but something is bothering you?” he asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms across his chest.  
“There's nothing.” she shook her head, but after he stared her down she sighed. “Finn and I were... Getting close.. And then I had to leave.” she admitted. Poe nodded, looking at her intently. Rey really did love that man.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I thought he and I were getting pretty close too.” he smiled but was confused when he saw her face fall even further. “Rey?”  
“I uh- I didn't realize you were--not that it's a problem--but that you were gay.” she cleared her throat.  
“I'm not?” he said, a little amused, “well, I mean, sort of... I mean. I do like men, but I also like women. And.. Variations.” he blushed lightly. “Although, I'm fairly certain one of the caretakers was trying to make a move and I'm not sure I could bring myself to go there.” he tried to lighten the mood, pleased with himself when he got a small giggle out of her. “If it's not too invasive to ask, why does it matter? My... Sexual preferences?”  
“Oh, it doesn't!” she said quickly and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear, obscuring her face for only a moment.  
“Oh... Okay.” he smiled. If she didn't mean anything, or didn't want it to mean anything right now, he was okay with that.  
“Actually-” she winced, “yeah it does... I.. Well... Really I'm just.. Lonely.” she said quietly. “I really don't know how Luke could stand being here alone for all those years.”  
It took Poe a moment to process what she was saying, blushing lightly when she finished, watching her cheeks heat up. She was lonely, of course she was. She was on this damn island on the edge of Wild Space.  
“I could.. Help you be less lonely?” he tried, not entirely sure how she meant it. A friend was one thing, a fling or lover was another. Not that he would necessarily mind if she propositioned him. Because... Damn. But he didn't want to assume. This was Rey, a Jedi - not really a Jedi- but the galaxy's last line of defense against the Dark Side. He was just a pilot. “Let me ask, lonely in what way? Because I really don’t want to make a fool of myself.” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, watching her cheeks flush, visible even in the lowlight. He let his hand fall once more to the edge of the counter, looking down at his feet to save her from her embarrassment.  
Something in the mood of the room had shifted, leaving his mouth dry and his heart pounding, and suddenly there she was. Her lips were slightly chapped, pressed to his, and at first he didn’t really know what to do. His own first instinct was to kiss back, one hand coming up to hold her wrist where her hand rested on his chest. The kiss itself probably only lasted for a millisecond, but his head was already going at lightspeed.  
“I’m sorry-” she breathed as she pulled back, but he wouldn’t have any of that, his other hand reaching for her waist before he kissed her again, pulling her in against him and releasing her wrist to cup her face. Poe felt as Rey leaned into it, letting it happen, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in in return.  
This felt like what they had been leading up to for a long time. From the first time they had seen each other, at the base right after the destruction of Starkiller, that first hug, and those first awkward words, there had been an underlying spark. At first he had assumed that it was that of friendship, camaraderie, that connection he felt with his friends and fellow squadron members. But now, as her fingers ran through the hair at the base of his skull and tugged in just the right way, as she opened her mouth to his and let him taste her, he realized that was definitely not all it had been.  
Rey’s breaths were coming short and quick, breaking every so often to turn her head, to take a breath, clinging to him, hands scrambling to find purchase like she didn’t know how to touch him or hold him, or rather couldn’t satisfy her need for closeness. Maker above if it was up to him he would already be satisfying that particular itch.  
“Rey- Rey..” he panted, slowly pulling himself back enough to speak, resting his forehead against hers and looking at her eyes even though they were closed. “You’re sure?”  
“Gods, Dameron, you really need to shut up sometimes.”  
“Make me?” he smirked and let her plunder his mouth again, feeling her press him to the counter and take charge. A thrill travelled through him, going straight to where it counts, and he moaned softly.  
It wasn’t long before they were tugging at each other's clothes, pulling at layers until they came free, fumbling with buttons and pushing frustrating fabric out of the way. He was the first one to lose his shirt, and Rey didn’t hesitate to use her mouth, teeth dragging along his jaw and down his neck, her tongue leaving a wet trail that sent a chill down his spine as the cool air hit it. As her teeth set against his collarbone he couldn’t help the way his hips rocked forward, pressing against her as he tried to get her shirt off too. Rey looked up at him with a smirk and knelt down in front of him, nuzzling just above the top of his trousers. She was too far to reach now, too far for him to make this fair. Gods he wanted to see her, wanted to see her sprawled out on her bed, pin her to those scratchy sheets and-  
“Oh gods...” he managed, feeling her press her palm against his length through his pants. This almost felt wrong.... Rey kneeling in front of him, mouthing him through his clothes. He so preferred to do the worshipping, especially with someone like Rey. Rey was... she should never be on her knees. His guilty train of thought came to a sharp end as he realized he had missed an entire step of the processing, being thrown back into the moment by the feeling of her hand directly on the length of his cock. Okay, maybe it was okay if she wanted to be on her knees.  
“You alright there, flyboy?” she asked, teasing but simultaneously so sincere. He had no doubt that if he had said so, she would have stopped.  
“Yes-” he cleared his throat, “definitely alright. Definitely... definitely all good.” he said quickly, hands gripping the counter again. He could feel her breath on him, feel the way she explored, he could swear he could even feel her eyes, the way she took him in, contemplated what she was dealing with, and then deciding she liked what she saw, ran her tongue teasingly over the head. Later he thought he would probably be embarrassed about how loudly he moaned, but in that moment he really didn’t care because Maker above.  
He made the mistake of looking down of course, catching the moment she decided to look him right in the eyes as she ran her tongue slowly from the base to the tip of his cock and then take him slowly into her mouth. He nearly came right then and there, brow furrowed as he watched her eyes flutter shut. This had to be a dream.  
If there was one thing that definitively proved that time was a construct, it would be this. It would be standing in a hut on a lonely island while having sex with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. He had no clue how long they had been here, no idea how long she had been teasing him, bringing him so close to the edge and then leading him back. Right now, she had her mouth and both hands working him and he didn’t know how the hell she knew exactly what he needed but... oh she knew.  
“Rey-” he started, hand reaching for her shoulder. He didn’t mean to push her back, but as he touched her she moved more than he intended.  
“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, obviously growing concerned.  
“What? No! Stars no...” he assured her, clearing his throat, “that was amazing, it is amazing.. But it seems like I’m the one having all the fun here.” he said breathlessly, implying it was her turn.  
“I am. I am having fun.” she stood up, kissing the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to kiss her properly, hand reaching between them to gently pull her hand back.  
“It's your turn.” he whispered, slipping his thumb under the waistband of her leggings and running it along the soft skin there. He felt her shiver, hiding her face against his shoulder. “Only if you want though?” he tried, hoping he hasn't done something wrong. Maybe she didn't like that?  
“It's been a long time since I've had anything more than my fingers..?” she said softly, obviously embarrassed.  
“Well surely my mouth isn't more than your fingers.” he murmured, a little amused. When she pulled back with a confused expression he was surprised.  
“Your mouth?” she asked as if she had never heard of it.  
“Have you never?... Has nobody used their mouth on you?” when she shook her head he felt a little thrill, gods he really hoped she said yes to this.  
“I've only ever used my mouth.” she shrugged.  
“Alright... I'd really like to show you something then.” he was really excited now. “May... May I?”  
“Sure.. Okay.” she smiled softly, if not very shyly, and let him lead her across her single room hut to her bed.  
Poe let her sit down, leaning over her to kiss her slowly as he let her lower herself back onto the sheets. He was careful about how he pulled down the soft fabric of her leggings, mouth slowly moving down her exposed body, leaving a trail of wet kisses between her breasts and down her stomach until he looked up again. She was breathing heavily, from this angle her breasts looked like the most perfect rolling hills, the chill in the air, combined with excitement, leaving her nipples like hardened pink peaks.  
“You're so beautiful...” he breathed, nuzzling the curve of her hipbone as she slipped her feet out of her leggings and let him toss them aside. She was laid completely bare to him now, her pink sex glistening beneath a soft tuft of light curls. He could not believe that nobody had ever worshipped her like this before.  
“Poe?...” she asked quietly, propping herself up on an elbow. When he looked up she was biting her lip, brow furrowed.  
“Yes?” he ran his hands up her legs as she spoke, palms feeling her smooth skin, the baby soft hair she had never been expected to shave.  
“Do I have to wait all night?” she smirked, giggling when he rolled his eyes.  
“I should make you after you made me think we were about to call it a night.” he teased and nipped the inside of her thigh, getting an intrigued squeak. He smiled and kissed the same spot, moving closer to her core until he kissed the soft mound of skin above it. “Ready?” when she nodded he smiled and ran the flat of his tongue over her, groaning at the sweet taste.  
“Oh!” she breathed softly, breath hitching as he repeated himself. Oh this was going to be fun.  
He wasted no time in setting to work, watching her writhe, holding her hips in place as he licked into her, teased her clit with his tongue and brought her closer and closer to the edge until she was crying out. At some point her hands had found his hair and now, as she was falling over the edge, she was tugging like her life depended on it. Gods she had no idea how much he loved that.  
Poe slowly straightened up, resting his elbows on either side of her hips and his chin on her stomach, smiling up at her as she caught her breath.  
“So-”  
“Get up here, Dameron.” she insisted, her hand on his shoulder as he obeyed, smiling against her mouth as she pulled him in for a searing kiss. He couldn't help the small moan that left his parted lips as her hand wrapped around his neglected cock and gave him a slow tug, bringing him right back to full.  
“Condom?”  
“Implant.” she breathed and scooted up the bed pulling him with her and letting him settle in between her thighs. He moaned again as she carefully lined him up, obeying her wordless request to move, and suddenly he was on another plane.  
Sure, he was no blushing virgin, he had plenty of experience with this, but somehow she was different. He would think about the implications later on.  
Rey was looking up at him, brow slightly furrowed and eyes half-lidded as he slowly fucked her. The way her lips parted, the soft panting that escaped her every time he pressed deep... The image would be burned into his mind for eternity.  
“More..” he heard her breathe, “More” as her fingers ran up his back and found his hair again, burying in his curls and tugging to urge him on. She had no need to say it again. Poe moved faster, moving with her as the rain poured outside, as the wind threatened to invade, as the thunder and lightning seemed to punctuate their cries of pleasure, drown them out so that only they knew of their joining.  
He knew when she was getting close, could feel her fingers grasp more, tug harder, her nails dragging up the skin of his back as she tilted her hips up, knees bent as she took him. The column of her throat was exposed to him, her cries growing more frantic as she reached her peak. He felt it more than heard it as she reached her climax. His lips were pressed to the skin below her jaw, feeling the vibrations of her cries against the sensitive skin.  
And then there was how she tightened around him, her whole body seizing as she finished, leaving him breathless and unable to hold himself back. He spilled over moments after she had, pressed deep and clinging to her breathlessly.  
They laid there for what felt like an eternity, but a good one, breathless and dazed. They were warm, and content, hearts pounding wildly in their chests. Rey was the first to speak, Poe feeling it rumble as his ear was pressed to her chest.  
“I really hope the Caretakers didn't hear that.” she laughed, quickly joined by Poe.  
“Luckily for us... I think we were drowned out by the storm.”


End file.
